Only In Dreams
by YnotBurSELF
Summary: It was the same sweetness every night. When the lights were out and the rest of the house was asleep, she’d come to him. Her small feet would slide across the carpet in his room and she’d sit on the edge of his bed, begging him until he gave into her. Rat


This is just something I've started off of the top of my head. It's weird, I know. But it's a way for me to soak up some spare time. Enjoy… maybe.. LOL.

Chapter 1: Dé jà Vu

**__**

You can't resist her,

She's in your bones.

She is your marrow, and your ride home.

There she was again. Her golden blonde hair was hanging by her face in soft waves, and her ocean blue eyes looking down at him, right before she kissed him. Her lips were so warm and sweet. She made his heart race uncontrollably. He couldn't resist this.

It had become a familiar feeling now, her hands against his back and chest. He could almost feel her hair brush against his face. He loved caressing her bare stomach, and feeling it against his. He loved her skin. He loved her.

You can't avoid her.

She's in the air.

And in between molecules of oxygen and carbon dioxide.

It was the same sweetness every night. When the lights were out and the rest of the house was asleep, she'd come to him. Her small feet would slide across the carpet in his room and she'd sit on the edge of his bed, begging him until he gave into her. It was always the same smile, the same ecstasy. It was almost better having her than anyone else because she was always there. He could never get away.

Only in dreams, you'll see what it means.

Reach out our hands,

hold on to hers,

but when we wake,

it's all been erased,

and so it seems

Only in dreams.

Harry Potter sat up in his bed, and his head was spinning. Early morning sunlight poured through the window, casting a golden glow on the sheets on his bed which were tangled around his legs. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and wondered the same thing he did every morning: _Who the hell was she and why wouldn't she go away?_

At first, the dreams had been exciting and satisfying. Not that they weren't still exciting, but he thought that after three years of this and when he'd gotten a girlfriend they'd go away. He'd been with Melody for a month now. They'd met right after he'd graduated from Hogwarts - and defeated Lord Voldemort - at Quidditch tryouts for the England division. She was a beautiful flyer. Harry could remember the first time he'd seen her chocolate brown hair blowing behind her in the wind like silk and her honey eyes framed by delicate, long eyelashes. She was beautiful. And she made him so happy.

Sure, they'd never had sex, but she still made him happy.

He put on his glasses and took a sip of the cool water on his nightstand before stripping off his clothes and taking a cold shower. Why wouldn't she just go away?

It had looked like it was going to rain all day. The sky had that temperamental gray look to it, yet it hadn't stopped Ron from dragging Harry out the front door of their flat onto the busy streets of London that afternoon. He'd wanted to go out for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron like he did often, and had done quite a bit since he'd started dating Melanee not long ago.

Harry sometimes wondered if it was healthy for a relationship to induce a lot of drinking, but he never said anything to Ron about it, because Ron claimed that he was in love.

"I got a letter from Dad this morning," Ron said, his hands in the pockets of some worn jeans. The wind blew slightly, just enough to ruffle the shoulder-length hair of the redhead beside him who was nearly as lanky as he'd been in Hogwarts, except that the early Quidditch practices had begun to fill him out a bit.

"Oh yeah, what did he say?" Harry asked, pushing up the glasses that had slipped down his nose as another gust of wind blew through the streets. It surprised him how many people had decided to go shopping on such a blustery day. Harry would've preferred to spend the day in the living room of his flat rather than here, but he'd wanted to be with Ron to make sure that he didn't drink too much. Ron was terrible to deal with when he was drunk, and if Hermione happened to show up to visit she'd end up scolding Harry about monitoring Ron's irresponsible drinking habits.

"Things are a mess. They've got all the Aurors on full duty, because there are still so many Death Eaters about. Dad doesn't think they'll cause any trouble, though. If they killed anyone we'd be right on them," Ron said.

"I don't understand why they won't just let me go," Harry said angrily, remembering how he'd begged Mr. Fudge and Mr. Weasley to allow him to round up the Death Eaters, and how they'd turned him down telling him that he needed to relax. "I handled Lord Voldemort you'd think I could handle Death Eaters!"

"I know Harry, but they don't want you to over-exert yourself. Mum would murder Dad alive if he'd let you go!"

"I know Ron, let's just not talk about it, okay?" Harry snapped. They'd nearly reached the Leaky Cauldron now, and the sky was even darker. Why were there so many people on the streets? It was a disgusting day, wouldn't everyone want to be at home?

Just then, almost as if on cue with Harry's mood, it started to rain. Not just rain, but downpour. People in the street rushed to the nearest shop as the rain pounded against the cobblestone street, splattering in the gathering puddles. Harry liked it somehow.

"Harry! Are you daft? Get inside!" Ron grabbed, Harry by the arm and pulled him towards the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. He was just about to grab the handle when the door swung open, knocking Ron in the face and causing Harry to collide with a girl. He didn't see her face, because he'd been too busy stumbling backwards onto a wet street bench which was cold underneath his bottom.

"Oh SHIT!" A girl's voice said. She couldn't have been much older than he.

"Could you have been a little more careful with the door, maybe?" He heard Ron say angrily.

"Yeah, we just have x-ray vision to see that you happened to be on the other side of the door!" This was the voice of a different girl, who sounded louder and more outgoing than the first.

"Jesse, just forget the door, help me!" Harry looked toward the first girl, whom he'd collided with, and his heart jumped uncomfortably to his throat. It was her! No, it couldn't be… but it was. He wondered if was all just another dream of his, but the pain in his bottom throbbed to hard for it to be a dream. Yes, the seat of his trousers were definitely drenched from landing on a wet bench.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Harry said quickly, bending down quickly to try to help her pick up the papers that had been strewn about her like lily pads on a pond. He collected the papers frantically, but she didn't even seem to notice him.

"Oh God oh God oh God oh God all that work! It's gone!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" He said, handing her the stack he'd collected and helping her to her feet. She was light and her skin was just as soft as he'd dreamt it would be. For the first time she looked into his eyes, and he knew it was her. The blue was the deepest, Caribbean color, and her skin lightly tanned with full, pink lips. Her hair had been pulled hastily away from her face, but it was still as long, wavy, and golden as it had been in his dreams…

Harry felt extremely stupid. She was from a _dream._ Sure, it was a bit ironic that he met her in life but it couldn't possibly mean anything. He had Melody, and she was certainly prettier than this girl, whoever she was. He didn't even know her name, for goodness' sake! But he still felt really guilty for ruining whatever it was she'd been carrying.

"I'm really sorry," Harry repeated, and for the first time looked over at the second girl, who's name seemed to be Jesse, who was standing adamantly, her arms crossed over her chest and her dark hair flowing about her shoulders. "Look, I don't know how to make up for this, but if you'd like you can come back to our house and have a cup of tea to dry off. I can get my good friend Hermione to come and I'm sure she'd have some sort of -" Harry caught himself. What if they were muggles and didn't know of magic? "- remedy. She's very good with stuff like that."

The two girls looked at each other, as if not sure exactly what to do. Harry was pretty sure he was recognizable, even though after the death of Voldemort his scar had disappeared, he still had the tell-tale untamable black hair and brilliant green eyes behind circular glasses. He had to admit that there were probably not many who resembled him.

He looked over at Ron, who seemed not to care either way. He could not see Ron having a problem taking two girls - who were undeniably attractive - back to their flat for some tea.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said, extending his hand to both of the girls in turn. He was a little less gracious to the black-haired one, however, probably still angry with her for smacking him in the face with a door. He'd get over it. "And this here is my mate, Harry."

The look on the girls faces showed that they had obviously assumed this in the first place, if they hadn't recognized Ron, they'd recognized Harry. He smiled in a bizarre way, still feeling a little embarrassed knowing all the things he'd done with the blonde in his sleep. He mentally shook himself. It wasn't her. It was just someone who looked like her. But he couldn't escape the warm tingly feeling he felt when he shook her hand.

"I'm Jesse Colombotti and this is my sister, Amber," the dark-haired girl said with a smile.

"Well that's quite the name there, isn't it? Colombotti," Ron said, with a smirk.

"You probably wouldn't have heard of it," Amber said, trying to cover her hair from the downpour but it was useless, her hair was already wet, and Harry thought it looked quite attractive, actually.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"It's Italian," Jesse said.

"Oh."

"Well are you going to come with us or just stand in the rain?" Harry asked, feeling the wetness penetrate the shoulders of his t-shirt and he was beginning to shiver from the gusts of wind that kept blowing through the empty street. No one had dared leave the shelter of the stores.

"Yes, alright," Amber said, thinking more of the well-being of her papers and the fact that they were already soaked to the bone.

"OK, just follow us, it's not far from here."

They walked for a few minutes in silence, following Harry and Ron back to their home. Ron was watching Harry, an eyebrow raised, but Harry ignored him.

"Bringing them back to our flat, Harry?" Ron hissed under his breath so that the two girls behind them couldn't hear.

"We practically ruined those papers or whatever it was that fell… they were obviously of some importance, if you hadn't noticed," Harry whispered back. "I'm just being nice."

"If they had checked before opening the door…"

"Just give it up, will you?"

Ron shook his head and walked up the steps to their front door, inserting the key into the lock and turning. He knocked on the upper half twice, bottom half three times, and gave it a good shove in the middle. Harry was aware that this probably looked extremely odd, but it happened to be the only way that you could get inside the house. The door had been sticky since they got the flat, but they hadn't cared because it was their first home outside of Hogwarts and they were happy to not have to stay at the Burrow all summer.

"Sorry if this sounds rude," Jesse started, "but why are you abusing the door?"

"It sticks," Ron said, as if it was obvious.

"Well this is home," Harry sighed, holding the door open for them and rushing into the entryway. It wasn't anything great, Harry had to admit. To the right was the small kitchen, dining area and to the left was the living room with the fireplace. There was a door off of the living area to the room that Harry and Ron shared, and a door to the bathroom. And that was it.

Harry was a little embarrassed. the place wasn't magnificent. The furniture didn't really match in the living room, they had an old coffee table in front of the couch which was a bit cluttered with newspapers and old cups of soda. The TV was small and sat on a rickety stand in the left corner of the room. In front of the sofa was the fireplace, and on the mantel were some pictures from Hogwarts and Quidditch practice.

The kitchen was no wonder, either. They'd gotten the table as a gift from Ron's family, and the dishes had long needed a wash. Harry actually feared Ron would serve their tea in paper cups. That would be embarrassing.

"Well you can come on in and sit down," Harry said, frantically picking up cups and papers. "Sorry about the mess, we didn't expect company."

"It's fine," they replied, taking a seat on the couch and watching amusedly at Harry tidying the room. He lit a small fire in the fireplace and laid the papers out in front of it, where they would dry.

"I'll go fix some tea," Ron said, dropping his coat on the back of a kitchen chair and pouring some water into a rusty tea kettle that he had inherited from his mother. "Harry why don't you call Hermione over to see if she can help fix those papers?"

"Oh, right," Harry said, and made to the phone to look up Hermione's number.

"Gosh, this house is a mess!" Harry jumped as a small popping noise caused him to drop the phone book. He looked beside him, and saw Hermione Granger standing there, her hands on her hips and her bushy hair around her shoulders. Harry felt slightly uneasy, hoping that Jesse and Amber hadn't seen this, because they could very well be muggles.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "Why do you never warn us when you're going to do that? We could have muggles over!"

"Do you?"

"I don't know!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and walked into the living room. He picked the phone book up off of the floor and followed her. He should've known she would just show up like that.

"Harry, these are not muggles," Hermione said blatantly. Harry wanted to duck down behind the couch and just stay there. "You're Amber Colombotti, aren't you! I've read some of your novels! They're really fascinating!"

"Oh thank you!" Amber said. Harry took a deep breath and sat down in an armchair, watching the fire crackle in the mantel.

"Just like Hermione to know her authors," Ron said sarcastically from the entrance to the living room, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"No one asked for your opinion," Hermione snapped back. "Do dumb and dumber know you have two girls over at your house?"

"Why should they have to know? It's not as if we're going to cheat on them or anything. Harry just ruined Amber's papers so we took them back here to dry."

"Right," Hermione said.

"Forgive me for asking? But who is dumb and dumber?" Jesse asked from the couch. At this statement, Hermione sighed loudly, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Harry and Ron's girlfriends, Melody and Melanee," Hermione replied spitefully.

Somehow, Harry barely acknowledged the sarcastic comment made by Hermione. He had been thinking more about how Amber would react if she found out he had a girlfriend. And then the was thinking about why it even mattered what she thought, because she probably had a boyfriend and he would probably never see her again, so it didn't matter.

"So," Harry said, changing the subject. "You two have Italian names… are you from Italy?"

"Yeah," Amber replied, "we just moved here a couple months ago. Our grandmother died, and we inherited her cottage out in the English countryside. We just graduated from an Italian Witchcraft school this June."

"Wait, was that the school who won the National School Wide Quidditch Tournament?" Ron asked from the entryway, as the teapot on the stove emitted a loud, high-pitched scream from the stove.

"Yes, it was… gosh it's been so long since we've practiced," Jesse said with a sigh. Harry snapped to attention.

"You two were on the team?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we love Quidditch," Jesse replied with a reminiscent smile.

"You'd have to come with us and practice sometime," Ron said, pouring cups of hot water at the kitchen table and adding teabags to each.

"That sounds wonderful!" Amber smiled. "Wait, wouldn't your girlfriends be a little upset to have us there… I mean, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble…"

"Nah, they're cool," Ron said, passing out the tea.

Hermione snorted.

"No one asked you, Hermione," Ron spat back, and shoved her teacup into her chest, spilling a little on her red jumper.

"Well here's our number if you want to contact us," Jesse said, pulling some scrap paper out of her bag and scribbling down a few digits before setting it on their coffee table. Harry couldn't help but notice that Amber was looking a little disgruntled, if not a little uneasy. He wanted to ask, but he was afraid she wouldn't say.

"What are you carrying in that bag?" Hermione asked, eyeing the leather bag that was strung over Jesse's shoulder. Jesse turned a bit red.

"I design clothing for muggles and witches."

"Fascinating," Ron said honestly, a small smile on his lips.

"You know what?" Amber said quickly, and Harry snapped right to attention. He really shouldn't be doing that. He had MELODY. "I think it's getting late and I need to go."

"Oh, no of course not -" Hermione started, but Amber continued hastily.

"I'm sorry I've got things to do… come on Jesse," Amber said with a sideways glance to her sister as she stood up. Harry couldn't help but notice how her shirt clung to her full breasts and tightened around her small waist. Melody surely didn't have a body like that… Wait, yes she _did,_ he convinced himself. "It was nice meeting you all!"

And then she disapparated. Her and Jesse both.


End file.
